Olivia Benson (AMU)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson . :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate reality). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate). :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson (mirror). In an alternate mirror universe Olivia Benson is a female Human IBCI and TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] and served as the Captain's personal guard for Imperial command officer Kathryn Janeway. In 2379 after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Olivia served as a Royal Guard to Empress Janeway. Olivia was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi Sato IV became Empress. In gratitude, Sato IV promoted Benson to Captain of her personal guard. Benson was also Sato's Royal Guard. Biography Olivia Jane Benson was born on August 18th, 2338 in New York city, New York on Terra to Serena Benson and MACO officer Joseph Hollister whom Olivia didn't know even was her father until many years later. It was due to her discovery of her father's Imperial Starfleet career that inspired her to enlist into Terran Imperial service. Terran Imperial Service Olivia's mother Serena was a chronic and abusive alcoholic it was because of this the two had a more then strained relationship that lasted until nearly her mother's death in 2360. After being fed up with her mother's abuse and after finding the true story about who her father really was Olivia decided to join Terran Imperial Academy at the age of 22 in order to find a place away from her mother's abuse. Career as Imperial Cadet Olivia began her attendance of Terran Imperial Academy in 2359 while Olivia was an excellent student after only a few months she began to see all to well the extreme academy politics mainly consisting of advancing through the cadet ranks by either secret assassination (some of which is secretly encouraged or simply overlooked by many Imperial Instructors) or by violent public humiliation (primarily by rape or other means of sexual assault or harassment). Olivia encountered both of this first with assassination as another fellow cadet with four other cadets tried to kill Olivia. However unknown to them Olivia was a child of the harsh streets of Terra so she knew how to defend herself from various heavily armed street gangs and rogue MACO squads. Because of this Olivia easily defeated the five attackers and nearly snapped the neck of her main attacker. Shortly after this Olivia met her life long mentor and friend Imperial Instructor Simone Bryce who instinctively saw great promise and possibility in the first year recruit and began introducting her into various forms of Imperial heavy tactical training. Including the martial art and craft of welding the Banku Nobunaga or Banku Blade as its more commonly known is the body length broadsword implemented by Hoshi Sato III for use by elite Terran MACO Black and Special Ops officers. The great blades Diamondite edged tip can easily pierce or slice through a minimum of three feet of Duranium hull in seconds and can sever unprotected flesh in nano-seconds. Many years after this Olivia discovers that she was the center of a gang rape and possible murder plot and so she confronted her attackers head on. Due to her elite weapons and hand to hand training she nearly killed the thirty men that were involved in the plot. After this event word of the incident begins to spread and reaches Imperial Command. After hearing of Cadet Benson's skill in defending herself they immediately want Benson placed in MACO Special Forces however Olivia prefers to find a position in the Imperial Board for Control and Intervention wanting to both secure the Empire's security and to help the people she left behind in Terra's corrupt super-cities. Reluctantly command allows this but warns her that they may conscript her into the central military at any time. Olivia agrees with this and graduates from Imperial Academy in 2363. Complete Imperial Education This a complete list of all skills and tactical disciplines Olivia received during her attendance period in Terran Imperial Academy. *Advanced Quantum and Astrophysics *Types I-VI (Advanced) Exo-forensics *Types I-III and Advanced Criminology *Phaser Marksmanship (two year course) *Basic and Special Hand to Hand Combat Training *Heavy Weapons Training (four year course) *Specialized Swordsmanship (simultaneous four year course) Career as IBCI officer After her Academy graduation Olivia returns to her hometown of New York and enters into her first year of service in IBCI. Career as Imperial officer Olivia is the IBCI and TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] in 2371 and served as the Captain's personal guard for Imperial command officer Kathryn Janeway. In 2379 after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Olivia served as a Royal Guard to Empress Janeway. Olivia was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi Sato IV became Empress. In gratitude, Sato IV promoted Olivia to Captain of her personal guard. Benson was also Sato's Royal Guard. Personality While a dedicated officer, Olivia is more likely to go to bat for women she deals with during cases than men, and has shown skepticism during cases where women are the offenders and men are the victim, or allows her sympathy of the victim to cloud her judgement and make her commit actions without thinking. Such as when she interrogated a man until he confessed to a crime which he was later found to be innocent of and sending him to prison for life, which could have been avoided if she was thinking clearly enough to check on the evidence. Olivia is deeply empathetic with victims of sex crimes. As a result, she is often quick to believe victim's stories. Her partner Typhuss James Halliwell is often more skeptical of victim's accounts, which often brings the two partners into conflict. Olivia's ability to empathize with victims is a tremendous asset, but there are times when it comes back to haunt her. When Benson went undercover in a women's prison to find a rapist and was almost raped herself until Detective Typhuss James Halliwell, also undercover there as a guard of the facility, managed to save her just moments before the man, who was a fellow guard, abused her. Afterwards, Olivia developed a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but has been receiving counseling for the assault and has been seen dealing with it more constructively. While speaking to a victim of a separate rape, the victim asked her if she was better having dealt with her rapist, and Olivia told her that she was better but that she wouldn't ever forget what happened. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2372, Typhuss returned to Voyager to report his mission to Captain Kathryn Janeway. For a brief time in 2372, Kathryn and Typhuss have a brief relationship. Soon after Olivia begins dating Typhuss after his brief relationship with Captain Janeway. The relationship only lasts for five months, Typhuss then had to return to the Alpha Quadrant to resume his mission which was spying on the Maquis. Before Typhuss boards a Maquis type shuttle Olivia passionately kisses Typhuss goodbye. In early 2377, Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, Olivia saw Typhuss for the first time in five years. In 2379, B'Elanna married Typhuss James Halliwell. In late 2379, B'Elanna divorced Typhuss, Olivia and Typhuss started dating again a week later. In 2381, Typhuss asked Olivia to marry him and Oliva said yes. In July, Olivia and Typhuss got married in Olivia's hometown of New York. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Benson family Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:IBCI personnel Category:Imperial Royal Guards Category:Loyal Imperial officers to Empress Sato IV